Harry Potter: The Self  Taught Wizard
by Elf Knight
Summary: When Hagrid leaves Harry Potter all alone at the busy trainstation, Harry gives up all hope of ever finding Hogwarts. Not knowing what else to do, he stays at Tom's Inn at Diagon Alley and teaches himself magic. AU, One-shot, No Pairings


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the owned!

**Author's Note:** I know this has probably been done already to the death, but the plot-bunny attacked me while I was doing breakfast dishes this morning and I simply _had_ to write it. In case the idea has already been used before (although I haven't read a story quite like this yet), I apologise beforehand but this one-shot wouldn't let me alone. I got the idea when a thought crossed my mind. In _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone,_ Hagrid leaves young Harry Potter at the train station thinking he knows how to get to Hogwarts Express.

However, Harry is very new to all of this and would have a very hard time comprehending it all – much more so than the books granted. Still, he would not want to go back to the Dursleys so what _would_ he do should he have, perchance, missed the Weasleys (due to them being awfully late as usual) and given up all hope of going to Hogwarts? That's the idea of this story in a nutshell.

There will be no pairings as of yet but that might change since this is basically about Harry learning magic, but I have one or two ideas in mind. There will be slight Weasley-bashing but more Dumledore-bashing for neglecting to check up properly on Harry. Anyhow, I better stop rambling or I'll tell the whole story before I start it. So without anything more to say and without any further ado, allow me to present my humble offering to the Harry Potter fandom!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Well," Said Hagrid, heaving his huge self from the creaking bench. "I best be off, 'Arry. Got ter do some business fer Dumledore, I must. I hate to leave ye like this but Dumledore said ye'd be able to find the way."

"The way where, Hagrid?" Harry asked a little louder than he meant to, struggling to quell the fear and anxiety that welled up within him.

Hagrid was going to leave him alone too, just like all his other friends who left because of Dudley or his aunt and uncle. How could the man expect him to find the way when he'd never been there before? Hagrid couldn't just up and leave like that: Harry needed him!

"To Hogwarts Express, of course!" Hagrid said as if it should be obvious. "Look for Platform Nine and Three Quarters, 'Arry. Cheers!"

"But Hagrid!" Harry stammered, studying his ticket frantically. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters doesn't exist!"

When Harry heard no answer, he looked about wildly only to find that Hagrid was gone. The giant of a man had simply vanished leaving Harry alone and forlorn on the bridge, amongst the lively and bustling train station.

_Great!_ Harry sighed, clenching his fists by his sides. _Just great!_

He had never been to a train station in his life, so he would get lost amongst the crowds. He didn't know two pence about the world outside Little Winning, and he was starting to get scared. He was about to give up all hope of finding the mysterious Hogwarts when he realised that if he gave up, he would have to return to the Dursleys.

Needless to say, _that_ snapped him out of his reverie and he decided to buck up and have some courage. He would ask one of the Bobbies for help. He had spotted a few patrolling the station. Surely _they_, if anyone, would know about a steam engine full of wizards and witches. Taking a deep breath, Harry stumbled along pushing his heavy trunk in front of him.

Hedwig barked in annoyance as her cage rustled back and forth, tilting her perch. Harry couldn't blame her and he wished _he_ could bark without getting odd looks. He sure felt annoyed, even more so when Hedwig drew odd looks from a few attentive people.

Harry blushed furiously and ignored them, squaring his shoulders and trying to keep a stiff upper neck. Hopefully, if he looked determined like he was going somewhere then people would leave him alone. Thankfully, his plan worked and he soon found himself in front of a burly officer who was reading the newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir," Harry said timidly.

The man huffed and folded his newspaper under his arm. Glancing from the right to the left, he finally realised Harry was down and looked over his nose at him with a haughty attitude.

"What do you want, boy?" The officer growled, taking an immediate dislike to Harry's poor look. "Can't you see you're blocking the alley?"

"Sorry, sir!" Harry squeaked. "I was just wondering if you knew where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was? I need to go there and..."

Harry's voice trailed off in alarm when he saw that the police officer was looking very much like his uncle when Vernon was purple with rage. Sweating slightly, Harry took a wary step back and began instantly regretting his impromptu choice.

"What do you take me for, boy?" The cop spat. "There is no such platform and I have no time for your silly jokes. Now be off with you!"

"Yes, sir!" Harry stuttered.

Then grasping his trolley, he quickly padded off the way he had come not looking back lest the mean man change his mind. He had learned this many times from life with the Dursleys and knew by painful experience that it was not wise to anger people in authority. If a cop said that it did not exist than it must not.

Still, Harry knew that magic existed – he had seen it. Heck, he had _felt_ it when he finally got his wand from Ollivander. His mind raced as he himself ran down the alleyway to Diagon Alley. He could either give up and go home to a miserable existence, or he could try to learn magic himself without a teacher. After all, how did the first wizards and witches learn magic if not by doing?

If he supposedly destroyed the worst Dark Lord in history when he was a baby, who said he couldn't learn magic without going to school? Many famous Muggles such as Thomas Edison were homeschooled for most of their life, and that man invented great things. So who wasn't to say that Harry couldn't be a prodigy himself in this respect? Cheered by the flicker of hope, Harry decided to stop by Gringots to get some more cash.

If he was to stay away from the Dursleys, he would need to rent a room at an inn or hotel – maybe that first inn he entered when coming to Diagon Alley. That fellow at the desk, Tom was his name, had seemed nice enough. And all the people who had come there, even the stammering Professor Quirrell, had been nice enough to him. This gave to reason that he should have a good enough time staying there.

He could rent a small room, get good food for once in his life, and learn magic by himself. His mind bustling with ideas, Harry went about the tedious task of getting some more gold from a rather suspicious-looking goblin. Hagrid had absentmindedly given him his Vault key before leaving. Somehow, Harry didn't think he was supposed to have it but it worked out well this way.

Perhaps he could buy a few clothes and maybe even a broomstick. Apparently they were used for flying. He would also need food for his new pet owl, Hedwig, as he wasn't going to Hogwarts where she'd stay. He'd likely need some ingredients of his own for classes and who knew what else he'd need? When his job was finally done and his money pouch a big heavier, he proceeded to the pet shop.

The shopkeeper was more than happy to provide him with everything he'd need from a moveable owl stand/perch, to an owl toilet and other provisions. She even gave him a small magical pamphlet with moving pictures as a guide for free, to show him how to care for his bird. She insisted on him calling her any time he needed help and showed him how to use Floo powder.

Harry thanked her profusely and was rewarded with a peck on the cheek and a warm hug from the motherly shopkeeper. Blushing profusely, Harry made his way back to Madam Malkins who didn't mind a bit to fit him out in some proper clothes. Harry bought a few pairs of all the latest fashion in the Wizarding World, and Madam Malkins even provided him with pyjamas and a towel that would dry himself by magic without Harry moving a muscle to do so.

Much to Harry's embarrassment, the shopkeeper insisted on him getting several changes of boxer shorts and underwear. She also told him that if his clothes ever needed mending or washing to come to her and she would fix them up as good as new. Harry thanked her and after a few more stops, one at the broom shop and another at a bookshop and toyshop, he finally found his way at the end of Diagon Alley.

He felt a profound sense of regret as he left the magical world, copying the way Hagrid had tapped his wand to enter it. He still felt a strange sense of excitement at the thought of actually learning magic and on his own. Taking a deep breath, he forced himself to enter Tom's pub. Luckily for him, it was rather late in the afternoon so the pub was mostly empty.

Tom was still at the desk, reading a newspaper while large glass ale mugs dried were dried by enchanted dish towels much like his bath towel. Harry admired that bit of magic, chuckling dryly when he recalled how much Aunt Petunia would wish to have that little trick for cleaning.

But she wouldn't know as Harry would never go back to that awful place, not if he could help it. Heaving a sigh, he cleared his throat and stepped up to the counter.

"Um, excuse me," Harry said tentatively, hoping that Tom wouldn't act like that mean police man.

Tom looked startled for a minute but his eyes widened when he saw Harry standing timidly in front of the desk.

"Well I'll be jiggered!" He said, rather surprised to see the young lad so soon. "Is it really you, Mr. Potter?"

"Er, yes, it is," Harry said, ducking his head awkwardly. "Listen, I'm kind of new to all of this so I was wondering if I could rent a room at your place to mull things over. I don't know how long I'd be staying here, but I can pay for it. I'd stay in my room mostly with Hedwig and only come down to go for a morning jog, to Diagon Alley, or eat something. I really hate my fame so I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my stay here to anybody. No one knows I'm here, so I would be really thankful if you wouldn't tell no one. Would that be alright, sir?"

Tom was stumped. At first, he was going to ask the boy why he wasn't attending Hogwarts or going home to his relatives but he changed his mind after receiving an imperiously disapproving stair from his owl.

The snowy-white bird definitely looked to be the lad's familiar, and he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. He had defeated the Dark Lord when a baby, so there was no telling what the chap could do when angered. Besides, the Chosen One surely knew what he was about so Tom decided best to mind his own business.

"Sure thing, Harry," Tom replied with a nod and a hearty grin. "I've seen my fair share of Wizarding celebrities in my life. Some have come through here and most just want to be ignored. Only pompous prats like attention and everyone is indebted to you slaying You-Know-Who."

Tom shuddered and Harry rolled his eyes at the mention of Voldermort, but he didn't say anything hoping beyond hope for his plan to work.

"So I'd love to have you stay here," Tom continued. "And would be more than honoured to have you as a guest. It would be the least I could do to keep ye're secret. But enough said. I shan't disturb you any longer. A bell will ring three times a day when meals are served, or if you like I could bring whatever you want to your room."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, heaving a sigh of relief and letting his shoulders sag. "It was rather overwhelming this morning what with everyone pointing and staring at me. I really appreciate your help. Should I pay now or later?"

Tom chuckled at the boy's polite respect and his youthful eagerness. It would certainly liven things up to have a child around. There hadn't been young people here in ages due to the war. Most children were only stopping through, so it would be fun to have some life in here again. Not to mention having The-Boy-Who-Lived in his pub, this was an honour beyond anything he had ever imagined. It was better than housing the Queen herself!

_No offence intended of course,_ Tom added with a smirk on an afterthought.

"Sir?" Harry asked, bringing Tom back to reality.

"Oh, no need," Tom said dismissively. "You paid your fair share by ridding us of that tyrant. I can never make it up to you, Harry so please take this as my way of saying thank you."

Normally, Harry would feel real guilty for not paying up – such as he had been taught strictly by the Dursleys. However, this time he could use the extra money for school things and maybe even a few things he had been deprived of earlier.

"Okay, sir," Harry said with a shy grin. "Thank you."

"No, Harry," Tom chuckled. "Thank _you_. Now then, if you don't mind me asking would ye fancy a meal right now? Supper is usually served an hour or two later tonight but I can change the schedule for my special guest."

"Yes, please," Harry said, nodding eagerly.

The only food he had eaten all day was the sausage and cake that Hagrid gave him this morning. In fact, that was all he had eaten for most of the week.

"Right, then," Tom nodded. "Let me show you where you'll be staying. You can come and go as you wish, I won't stop you. If you want, I can cast some "notice-me-not" charms on you. That's a magic trick which will prevent Muggles and wizard folk alike (even me if you want) from noticing you. Might come in handy sometimes. I'll teach you the spell to cancel it when you want. Of course, you already know that most likely but I can show you if you want."

"I'd like that," Harry said honestly.

"Good," Tom said, pleased to be able to offer the Chosen One something of value.

And so Harry was got settled into his new home. His room wasn't fancy, but the best one Tom had. It had a nice, comfortable, four-poster bed complete with Victorian-style drapes. There was a sizeable dresser that reached to his chest with an enchanted mirror on it. The mirror could talk and would always berate him for his messy hair. But it would also help him out by telling him which clothes would match with what, and how to best tame his wild black locks.

Harry was surprised to learn that magic was easy, for after taking a short nap and eating supper, Tom took him to the backroom and taught him the simple charm. Harry cast it on his self and found it most useful. All the wizards and witches ignored him as if he wasn't there, except for Tom who gave him a conspired wink whenever he passed by.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Meanwhile back at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Mrs. Molly Weasley was waiting very impatiently for her new charge to arrive. Albus Dumledore had told her to wait for one Harry Potter. He should have shown up an hour ago. Of course, they had come late as always but that was only to be expected seeing as they were the Weasleys.

Her children were putting up a protest that they'd be late and her young Ronald was in particular, being very vocal about waiting so long. Ginerva seemed content to stalk around the station, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious Boy-Who-Lived and Molly couldn't bring herself to correct the child for wandering off. It was her right after all to choose who she would marry when she got older, and the Chosen One was a good match.

Molly approved and even encouraged her daughter's aspirations, even going to the point of buying books and pictures of their saviour. However, said wizard had not come to the station yet and they were getting late. As much as Molly did not want to disappoint the Leader of the Light, she could not in all right abandoned her children to missing something so important as Hogwarts Express.

Even if they got to Hogwarts, they would be ridiculed for missing the train and it was her little Ronald's first year at the school. It would never to do be so late, and she could not afford to hang around for some careless tramp. Mr. Potter was probably caught up in all the fame he would receive at Diagon Alley and would most likely hire private transportation as a celebrity would. Molly saw no reason to delay her children.

After all, it was family first before friends – even strangers. Molly did not want to be rude, but her young ones were more important first. Finally, she caved to their whining and sent them off rather tearfully clutching a protesting Ginny to her chest as she sobbed a farewell. When Ron, Percy, and the Twins had finally left, Molly dragged a wailing Ginny away from the portal drawing odd looks from passersby. Doing her best to keep her wayward daughter under control in public, she completely forgot about Harry Potter.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Albus Dumledore heaved a sigh. Normally, he would add all his other names in between those two along with all his titles to make himself sound ancient and important but now he didn't care. He was soothing a headache with some lemon drops, and a pain potion from Madam Pomphrey. He nearly had a heart attack when Hagrid came to him with the Philosopher's Stone and telling him he'd left Harry Potter at the train station.

Immediately he checked his tracking charms only to find that Harry's trace had been snuffed out. In panic, he sent Snape to search Hogwarts Express. The greasy-haired Potions Professor was bubbling over with glee to inform Dumledore an hour later that his search proved unsuccessful. Harry was not on the train that was already halfway to Hogwarts.

Dumledore's heart sank and he immediately sent Snape and several Order members looking everywhere for the boy. They were useless too. The Sorting Hat Ceremony passed without Harry showing up, and there was no Boy-Who-Lived Sorted into either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Professor Quirrell had started to look very agitated and annoyed at the lack of one Mr. Potter, and Dumledore had a good inkling as to why.

He even Flooed over to the Weasleys, only to find that Molly had completely forgotten about Harry and Arthur Weasley hadn't even been informed of the lad's determined arrival. Albus was furious and worried. He'd hate to lose Britain's only hope against the Dark Lord. Then again, he realised, this might work to his advantage. After another lemon drop in his office and pacing up and down in thought, he soon decided that this only made things better.

Once he announced that The-Boy-Who-Lived had died tragically at the hands of a Death Eater on the way to Diagon Alley, the Wizarding World would get riled up in anger. They would be raging mad that they had been robbed of their saviour. Sometimes, a martyr worked better than the real thing and this case could actually be used for the greater good. Harry could put the blame on a real Death Eater – Malfoy, perhaps.

He could say that Lucius had ordered the assault at the command of the Dark Lord who Dumledore guessed was being hosted by Professor Quirrell. Since many people, even Hagrid himself, had seen the Professor at Tom's place in Diagon Alley. Since Harry Potter was not to be found in England (already Aurors from Europe and America were searching their continents as Dumledore schemed), he could announce him dead.

With a simple memory charm on Hagrid, Dumledore could apprehend Quirrell and declare him to be the one who had taken Harry to Hogwarts only to kill him. Aurors would appear in a second and discover the soul of Voldermort. Dumledore could easily escape their suspicions of him knowing for he could say that the very powerful and well-known wards prevented such magic.

Only a dark ritual could cause the host to enter unseen, but it could not be practiced at Hogwarts. Regular rituals had to be practiced away from Hogwarts to maintain the soul of Voldermort in Quirrell's body. This could explain why he was away from Hogwarts on several occasions. The Aurors and Ministry would be out for Voldermort and the Death Eater's blood, and easy to manipulate as Dumledore wished.

He could control them in their rage against their saviour's death. Dumledore's eyes twinkled in glee at all the power he would gain from this misstep. It was sad that his previous plans had been shot full of holes, but he could easily destroy the Horcuxes himself and could even take some of the Order members along with him.

They would all be hailed as heroes for finally getting rid of Voldermort and the Death Eaters could be clapped into Azkaban at last. Dumledore chuckled wryly as he stared out the window of his office into the thickening night. Things might have not gone as he had planned at first, but now they would go better than he ever expected!

X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Back at Tom's place, Harry was finding magic easier and easier to learn. It was tough at first, but he soon found himself warming to magic. He cast spells that made a feather light and float into the air. He learnt how to use charms and ancient runes. He studied Arithmancy, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Herbology amongst other classes.

Whenever he needed objects to study on for particular subjects or ingredients for potions and Defence, he would ask Tom. Tom had a wife named Tabitha, and the witch was more than happy to show him. Tabitha specialized in Herbology but had friends in high places who specialized in other subjects. They let Harry have free run of their labs and grounds, where they taught special students certain subjects. Or there were private tutors who were usually hired for Muggle-borns or Purebloods.

Eventually, he fell into a schedule and soon found himself becoming better and better at magic. While he was sad not to go to the same school his parents did, he was having a fun time at Diagon Alley and magical Britain. He was able to visit many places he never could have if he lived in the Dursleys and was having the time of his life with Hedwig. Harry became closer and closer to his pet owl who was more of a companion than a pet.

Harry discovered that she was what was called a "familiar" in the Wizarding World. They were certain smart animals, who were particularly bright and very attuned to their masters. They were guards, friends, and companions. Some prodigy wizards could even communicate telepathically with their familiar and they were closer than brothers. Hedwig proved to very much like this after a few months. She would take to sitting on his shoulder more often than not, as opposed to her perch.

She would sit there when he'd learn new spells and bark when he'd get it wrong. She'd nibble his ear affectionately when he'd master the spell, and he'd laugh and reward her with a side of bacon. Hedwig and he became the best of pals and Harry was surprised to learn certain mannerisms of hers. He soon knew what she liked to eat and what she hated.

He learned when she'd fly away at night to hunt and when she'd sleep during the day (usually on his shoulder or bedpost). He could tell her facial expressions apart and what her different types of hoots and barks would mean. It was very fun, and he felt closer to her than anyone else in the Wizarding World.

But Harry's schooling did not stop him from seeing the outside world. Heck no! He would go for a regular jog out in Muggle London with Hedwig flying in the air beside him. He had cast a similar Muggle-repellent charm on her, and even discovered by reading some more advanced books from Diagon Alley how to remove the Ministry-tracing charm. So he was able to use magic outside of Diagon Alley without being detected.

He sometimes practiced it in Muggle London – "The Real World" – where things really mattered. He used caution, of course, and carried out magic in moderation. He grew bolder and more confident by day and soon found himself enjoying his adventures outside Diagon Alley. His newfound sense of freedom made him feel alive and happy, more so than he ever had before. Harry felt a reason to live now and was on cloud nine that he didn't have to go back to his horrid relatives.

He knew that the Dursleys would feel the same about him vanishing for good, and they would not bother to lift a finger to come look for him. Well, so much the better as Harry was not going to give up his new life without a fight. So it was that first year came and went. It was Christmas now and Diagon Alley was alive with students pouring in for the winter holiday. Harry watched them rather wistfully, as most were walking arm in arm with their parents laughing and chattering about all the new things they learned at Hogwarts and the friends they made.

But Hedwig comforted him with a cheerful chirp, bringing his attention back to her. Grinning, Harry gave himself a mental shake and headed off to one of his familiar haunts – the Wizarding pet shop – where he would buy Hedwig some extra special treats for Christmas.

He decided to buy himself a gift or two as well and maybe something for Tom and Tabitha. They had been extra kind to him and were practically like family now. Perhaps he could spend Christmas with them, and Hedwig too of course. They would be all-too eager to take him in, and Harry enjoyed being with them.

With that happy thought in mind, Harry whistled an old Muggle tune and diverted his thoughts to Christmas. He had never celebrated the winter holiday before and didn't quite know how to go about things. But there was a first time for everything.

And that made him feel all the more excited and thrilled as he stared in awe at all the magical Christmas decorations. He wondered if Father Christmas was real too since magic was, as were elves even. Well, house-elves to be exact but Harry didn't know why Santa couldn't have house-elves since they were practically the same thing.

Feeling more content at the delights of Christmas than he ever had before, Harry chuckled at Hedwig's antics as she played with her new owl toy and headed back to Tom's.

Another year of magic and adventure was on its way, and while things weren't exactly as Harry had hoped they would be he was thankful for his newfound life and freedom. So it was that he took on the holiday spirit without looking back, fully enjoying the seasonal celebration and looking forward for a new year to come.

**The End!**

**A/N:** And there you have it! That was a tad bit longer than I intended, and do forgive me if things aren't quite as they should be but I am only an amateur writer. Also, this was only intended to be about Harry's first year. In addition, I know that some of you will ask why Tom didn't ask about Harry and Hogwarts. First off, he made a promise to Harry and thought it was rather dangerous for him to go to Hogwarts when the Daily Prophet broadcasted that one of the Professors (who taught Defence Against the Dark Arts, no less) was hosting the soul of Voldermort.

Tom knows that Harry will have to surface eventually, but for now he just wants him to have a private life and enjoy his freedom without the meddlesome old coot that is Dumledore. Harry never liked his fame and didn't really introduce himself at Diagon Alley. I guess this has a few plot-holes but you could say that the shopkeepers were so enraptured with The Boy Who Lived that they swore to keep his presence there a secret. Also, with the "notice-me-not-charms" and Harry being a very powerful wizard no one would really pay attention to him.

This is just a "what if" about what could have happened. Well, that's about it. All I have left to say is review and comment please as I know this is far from perfect. It was just a plot-bunny and I expect no big praise. I just wanted to know how well I accomplished this or if it was rubbish. I might continue this, but I highly doubt it as I have other projects to work on. So good bye for now and many thanks in advance for your feedback. Any advice and suggestions would be really appreciated!


End file.
